


Love strikes when it wants

by ryotsuyak



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryotsuyak/pseuds/ryotsuyak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ema chose his little brother over him, Natsume is emotionally destroyed.<br/>However, he doesn't know that a storm is approaching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I am not really good at coming up with a summary.  
> please, give my fic a shot! I would really appreciate it!  
> any kind of comment, from insults to critics, is welcome! just add a reason so that i can improve.  
> PS : English is my second language, sorry for the grammar mistake you will find.

It was a windy day, Natsume was sitting on a bench alone, he was looking at the sky and yet it seemed like nothing was reflected in those beautiful eyes. He really loved Ema, he thought it was fate, but he was wrong. She had to choose one of them and Subaru was the lucky one.

"mhpf.." he smiled "I can't even bring myself to despise my little brother, he is Subaru after all. It hurts.. it feels like he achieved all I never did. She doesn't consider me an older brother but I'm not her lover either, who am I to her? Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore.. I wish for her to be happy,that's all."

He stood up and decided to go home. As usual his apartment was empty, only Azusa and Tsubaki were there, however they were asleep. The silence felt heavy and his room got darker and darker, somehow he couldn't stand to stay here any longer, was it always that lonely, being alone at night? Why? He's been living alone for years.. he took his coat and headed for his car, where to go? Who cares! He wanted to go far away, to a place full of noise because silence made him think about her or about how badly he wanted her to be by his side. He went to a pub to have a martini, he wanted to drink to his heart content, while drinking a woman came closer

''are you alone? Why is a handsome man like you drinking all by himself?''

she was beautiful, but her tight dress, the way she acted, her strong perfume made it clear that she was a lonely woman, who wanted someone to keep her company, then again, he was just like her.

''that should be my line, are you alone as well? Please, sit here! Let me offer you a drink!''

''thank you, that's so kind of you!''

'' well, who would dare to leave a beauty like you alone!''

she seemed obviously happy with his praise, night passed by until he woke in an hotel room, she was sleeping beside him and he didn't even know how they get there, he looked outside the window in confusion then he recognized his car on the other side of the street. He left before she could wake up, since he didn't know how to face her. Once at home he had a shower and went to work, his colleague started asking a lot of question, as it was unusual for him to arrive late and he still had a woman's scent on his coat. He was pretty annoyed by his question, therefore he answered as quickly as he could.

''really? I didn't know you were that type of guy..''

''I'm not''

''no need to be ashamed! We are young after all! Right! Why don't you join me tonight? I was planning to go to a blind date, but one of my friend had a sudden hitch, you could take his place!"

"no"

"so cold! Come on! Just come! If you really get that bored you can leave earlier!"

"can I? Well.. if that's the case.. I guess it's ok!"

" thank you man! You won't regret, promise!"

natsume sighed, he really can't say no.. in addiction his colleague resembled Tsubaki, all the more reason why he couldn't help but grant his request.

They went to a pub close by, there were 4 girls waiting for them in a private room. The moment he entered the room all the girls stared at him, "why the hell am I even here?" he thought " I should have declined". He decided to have a drink and to go home right after that, however a girl blocked him.

'' so, you are natsume asahina-san? You seem in a hurry, you have somewhere to go to?"

"why now?" he thought "damn it!"

"well?"

"no, it's just that I don't really like this kind of events, so I thought I could go home..''

" you bored? If you want I can entertain you!"

"please, I don't want to waste your precious time!"

"no problem at all, come!"

before he could say something, they were already outside the room, she leaned closer to him, so close he could sense her breath against his mouth. Then she kissed him, he could have stopped her, but he didn't. Even though he knew it wasn't fair to her, he pulled her to the men bathroom, she didn't seem to hate it either, you could say she was practically asking for it. Her name or the color of her eyes were a mystery to him, but her soft skin and low voice were the only things he knew about her.


	2. You, jerk!

another morning beside a different woman. Natsume woke up, had a shower and then left the woman alone, as he was walking towards his car, his cellphone rang. It was Azusa. His brother noticed he wasn't at home, out of curiosity he asked where he was since he couldn't be heading for work so early in the morning.

'' I spent the night outside, that's all.."

" outside? When you come to visit you always refuse our invitation to stay over.. that's mean!"

" no it's not! It's just that it was kinda late, so I decided to sleep there!"

"late? Where did you go?"

"would you mind your own business?"

he didn't want his brothers to know he was becoming like Kaname, he tried to avoid the topic but a voice suddenly interrupted

"you were with a woman,right? And you don't want us to find out!"

''tsubaki! How long have you been there?''

''from the start! I can' let Azusa call you when i'm not around, I'd feel jealous! By the way, do you really think you would fool me? You stayed over at a woman place! Am I right or not? I can tell from the guilty tone of your voice, I guess you don't even know what her name is or where she comes from.''

'' actually it was a hotel.. why would you care anyway?"

''in fact, I don't.. but you know I love teasing you, my little brother 3''

'' I don't need you to.. just leave me alone.''

'' as you wish, but let me warn you.. stop playing with girls otherwise they will get angry and trust me.. you don't want to see that! ''

'' don't worry.. by the way.. you sound like you're an expert''

'' mmh.. yeah.. more or less.. oh no.. I mean of course I'm not I heard from kana-nii! Don't make that face Azusa!''

''Tsubaki.. just leave.. sigh..''

''you seem exhausted, Azusa.. did he leave?''

''yes.. well.. would you like to have dinner with us? Apparently most of of will be there, you know it's rare.. why don't you come? It's been a long time since the last you did.''

''.. ''

''natsume?''

''will THEY be there as well?'' as he said that, his voice was trembling

''you mean subaru and Ema? He won't come.. he has something to do.. as for her.. isn't it pretty obvious?''

'' I see.. it can't be helped.. Even if I don't want to, you will still force me, right? See you later..''

before going he stopped to buy cigarettes, as he was returning to the car a voice called out for him

''hey''

he turn around, a woman was standing right in font of him. Who could she be?

''what's with that face? You don't remember me?''

no, he couldn't. He kept thinking but he had no clue. The woman ran out of patience, once she realized he wouldn't recognized her even if she gave him a whole day to think, then she hit me as hard as she could

''you, jerk! You could at least remember my face!''

after screaming that, she walked away proudly. He stood up and acted like nothing ever happened, however that punch left a strong mark deep inside his heart. Now he understood what Tsubaki meant.

''I really am a jerk..'' while thinking that he remembered ema saying with a big smile how kind he was '' what have I become? I'm not kind.. no.. absolutely not..''

As expected, his brothers look quite surprised, all of them but Tsubaki, who was laughing inside.

''well, don't say I didn't warn you'' said Tsubaki scolding him

''shut up, you are enjoying this, aren't you?''

Azusa was right, there were almost all the brothers, only Ukyo, subaru, Rui and Wataru missed.

''I'm home''

his body frozed.. her voice.. how many time has passed since the last time he heard that? He just greeted her with a cold ''hello'', because he didn't know how to look her in the eyes. She realized he was injured and she offered to bring the first aid kit, at that moment he remembered the time when Subaru hit him and she cured him.. so many emotion overwhelmed his heart but he had to repress them.

''there's no need.. it doesn't hurt''

''but.. let me help you, natsume-san!''

''I said THERE'S NO NEED''

he apologized since he was rising his voice, and tried to avoid her gaze. Although she was disappointed she decided not to ask further. They were eating happily and calmly until Tsubaki asked if Natsume was hit by a woman.

''a woman did? Pretty interesting'' said hikaru

'' never thought you were that type of guy nacchan"

'' you don't deny it? So it's true '' said Fuuto with a smirk

'' why you.. ''

all the bothers made fun of him and he couldn't say anything back since they were right. He felt her eyes on him, she was silently looking at him, was she disappointed? Maybe so, but there's nothing he could do about it.. he got bored and decided to go to smoke hoping to find a little bit of tranquility, but of course Kaname, Hikaru and Tsubaki followed him to ask him more about it.

''was she beautiful?'' asked Kaname

''Does it matter?''

''so Natsume..'' began Hikaru lighting a cigarette '' I think I understood the situation.. you slept with her and then you dumped her.. that's why she hit you''

''Hika-nii you really are smart'' said Tsubaki in admiration

''no no nacchan.. you can't do that! You should have at least told her that you would call her back! Even if it's not true..''

'' is that what you say to women?''

''I'm a monk, remember? I'm not that immoral, if I say so, I will call them back!''

''Kana-nii you're missing the point here..''

''my little triplet.. I educated you better than this! Don't make me feel embarrassed!''

''what's that? When the hell did you educate me? Besides, you are one day older than me!''

''a man who makes women suffer shouldn't act so proud'' out of nowhere Fuuto appeared

''great! Another pain in the ass arrived.. Why did you come here?'' asked an annoyed Natsume ''as if having to deal with them wasn't difficult enough..''

''Fuuchan! You're right! You really are my brother!''

''hey hey, please slow down.. I don't want to be associated with you, perverted monk!''

'' isn't that a bit harsh? You'll make me cry, you know? moreover I'm a true monk!''

''well.. I wouldn't completely believe in that.. sorry to say the truth, Kaname!''

''I wouldn't either.. sorry Kana-nii! But if it can make you feel relieved.. I've always admire you!'' added Tsubaki

''I don't know what to say..'' answered Kaname with a smile on his face ''though you don't trust me, you still care about me.. and that's what matters.''

for a moment no one talked

''what's with this heavy atmosphere?'' said Natsume to broke the ice

''right.. back to the subject.. Nacchan.. tell us what has happened! We're all your aniki here.. we could help you!''

''I am not and I don't want to.. I just want to tease you..'' smirked Fuuto

''BRAT'' said both Tsubaki and Natsume

after a deep sigh Natsume decided to explain what he had done and the reason why he was hit by a girl. At first they wanted to laugh, but then they understood how he must have felt and let it be. Hikaru smiled and said he can't really help or comfort him, so the least he could do is not ask any further. Kaname said he was still young and he should enjoy his life to the fullest, until the right girl will come. Tsubaki, on the other hand, knew how much has he suffered, he got closer to him and pat his head, then whispered with such a gentle voice, it seems he was another person, he shouldn't give up, he remembered him he was his triplet, that means he could share his burden with two more back. Natsume was speechless, what could he say in a situation like this? Right, maybe Fuuto would make him angry or irritated, he is Fuuto after all, he stared intensely at him and then sighed, he walked towards the door and said

'' you know the challenge we made some years ago? You said you two were bounded to be together. That it was FATE.''

''I do. I can't possibly forget it''

''good. Keep on remembering.''

''..''

''then when you'll find a better woman to fall in love with, just scream 'SCREW YOU,FATE! I don't need you to find happiness', okay? See ya.''

Fuuto smiled at him, it was the first time he saw a true smile on his face.

''I'm really pathetic..'' as he said that, he saw Ema clearing the table through the window. She was smiling, she was happy. A tear ran over his cheek, he stared at her and then close his eyes. Every memory which involved her sprang to mind. They were sweet, yet sorrowful. ''it's time to say good bye to them, otherwise I won't be able to move forward..''

he was surprised, he never knew the one who really helped him out, would turn out to be Fuuto.

once he got back, he left immediately, as he was in a hurry. Everyone was a bit confused, but they didn't complain.

He was waiting for the elevator, when his heart suddenly stop.

''Natsume-san? Are you leaving already?'' asked Ema with an innocent voice

''yes, I am. Tomorrow will be a busy day, so I want to rest a little bit more tonight.''

''ok'' she was obviously embarrassed

''ema..'' he laid his hand on her cheek ''please, don't forget, a part of my heart will always be yours, a part of me will ALWAYS love you, no matter what happens. However, it's time I let you go. Thank you for giving me all those sweet memories.'' he leaned closer and kissed her forehead. ''this is my goodbye kiss, to the woman I loved. Now you will be only a little sister in my eyes.'' as he entered in the elevator, she was still frozen, most likely because she couldn't figured out whether it was a love confession or not.

The door closed, but a second before it did he smiled and said ''see ya, imouto-chan'' and with that his love story ended. He didn't imagine a storm was going to begin.


	3. Maybe not a Yakuza

after such a long time Natsume was able to sleep well, so much that he woke up late. He had a shower in a hurry and rushed to the office. He was prepared to be scolded by his boss, but no one was there. He could hear some voices in the direction of the Boss' office.

As he was wondering why, Suzuki, a colleague of his, interrupted his flow of thoughts.

"Asahina! Still late?"

"yeah.. I overslept this morning.. by the way, what's happening? Why isn't anyone working? It's already 9 am."

"how could we? She came back!"

"She? Who do you mean?"

"Yume Kaji! Ah right.. you've been working here for four years, you weren't here when she was! She's Boss' best friend and Co-founder of this company. They set it up together almost seven years ago. Maybe it's hard to believe, since now it's a multinational, but back than our company was no more than a little fish in the ocean"

" a little fish.. that makes me curious, what are we now?"

"Do you even have to ask? We are a Shark, a big one!" he was truly pride of it

"ok.. and how did things turn out like this?"

"she was the one who made it happen! Or at least that's what they say.."

before he could ask why, their Boss came

"asahina, if you're so curious, why don't you ask her personally? I'd really like you to meet her. And you, all of you.. get back to work NOW"

Natsume didn't feel like it, but he couldn't say no to his Boss either, he knows how he could be.

As he entered the room, he started to feel unease, he begin to think about how could she be like, a woman who can turn a fish in a shark, maybe she's a Yakuza, otherwise it wouldn't have been possible.

Three more steps.. two.. one..

there she was, sitting on the sofa while drinking a cup of tea. She was really beautiful, no wonder his colleagues weren't working, but looking at her. She couldn't possibly be a Yakuza, she was too elegant.

Her hair was as dark as the night tied up with a chignon, but her eyes were as cold as an iceberg. She had long eyelashes and a beautiful body.

"wow" Natsume was speechless "thanks God I came"

the moment he realized he said that out loud he felt a bit embarrassed.

Boss was looking at him with a skeptical face, then he sighed and introduced them.

"this is one of my most skilled clerk, Asahina Natsume. Asahina, this is my very best friend Yume Kaji."

"nice to meet you, is it OK if I call you Natsume-kun?" she said with a bright smile

"it's my pleasure! Well, there's no problem, call me as you like. However, how should I address you?"

''Kaji-san..'' said Boss

''shut up, stupid friend of mine! Really.. if he called me that, I'd feel even older.. "

"isn't Yume-chan creepy? I mean, you are thir-"

before he could end the sentence she hit him with grace and elegance and yet with all the energy she had.

"sorry, natsume-kun! Looks like he doesn't feel very well! Maybe you should get back to work.. but I really hope we'll spend some time together in the near future. By the way, Yume-san is ok."

"then Yume-san, I usually have my lunch break at 12.30 am.. eating alone isn't very funny, would you like to keep me company?"

"yes, I'd be glad to"

they smiled at each other, she was about to say something else but a sudden voice interrupted her

"Asahina, I introduced you as a skilled worker.. quit slacking off and get back to work already" Boss woke up in a bad mood and scolded him.

He apologized and returned to his office.

Boss was staring at Yume's smile, he had know her from a long time, as long as he could remember she was always with him, they were like brother&sister. He could tell from her face that she felt attracted to Natsume. He was just the type of guy she can't help but like.

He knew Natsume, he is kind and he would take care of her.

However, a voice in his mind kept shouting, he had to destroy the dream castle she built when he entered the room, even though she would suffer he had to.

He took a deep breath and said with a serious voice

"Yu.. you shouldn't.."

"what? Having lunch with a Kohai? What's wrong with that?"

"You can't fool me.. I don't know what he thinks of you.. but I do know what you are feeling.. Yu.. please, remember that you have a husband. Not wearing the ring may hide the truth, but in the end he will find out."

"then..why? Why the hell did you introduce him to me? You know me better than I do.."

"yeah.. I do.. Sorry, it's just that so many years have passed and I still feel guilty.. I wanted to atone that feeling."

she walked towards him and hugged him

"I never thought you were the one to blame for what happened.

Rest easy.. I won't meet up with him..I promise."

while listening to the sound of her heartbeat, he fell soundly asleep.

At the Cafeteria Natsume was waiting, many co-workers asked him to join them or if they could share the table but he always refused, since the seat in front of him was already of someone else. Time kept passing by, he stared at the empty chair, wondering what could have happened. He checked his clock, 10 minutes, well women are known for being late, so he decided to wait a bit more.. The world seemed to go faster and faster, only his table was still.

He waited, even after his break ended, but that place was never taken.

He got back to his office and felt a bit hurt, even though he didn't know why. He just wanted to go home and rest, that's why as soon as he finished he rushed to his car.

"hey.. did you see it? In the cafeteria.."

his attention was caught by two men talking to each other

"oh.. you mean that beautiful woman alone? Of course I did! What was she doing there?"

Without even thinking twice, he ran as fast as he could. She was there, sitting on that chair, which he stared at during break.

"they say women are always late.. how would you call a more-than-5-hour delay? You're not late, you're awfully late, Yume-san." he smiled while saying that, he was happy, because she was obviously there for him.

"I promised not to meet up with you. However, I never said I wouldn't come to the cafeteria. And now you are here.. it feels like I'm not staying true to my word."

"promised you say.. you promised to whom?"

"does it matter?"

"no, what matters now is that you've finally come. I'm glad you have."

"even though you were dumped, you still say something like that?" she tried to act cool but she was blushing so hard that her ears turned bright red. She covered her face with a foulard, in a failed attempt to hide her embarrassment. He noticed it and let a little laugh, then he stroked her head and said

"too cute.. maybe you're not a Yakuza after all." he smiled and showed all his handsomeness "shall we go?"

"Where?" she asked confused

"does it matter?" he winked

"no, you're right, it doesn't." then she shouted "Let's go!"

they spent the night talking, joking and having fun, but it was getting late, so he accompany her to her apartment.

"you know, Natsume-kun, I wish this night will never come to an end..

I really wish the dream castle I built will never fall apart." she seemed gloomy and sad.

"Yume-san.."

"but there's no helping it, right? Every day dawn comes and makes the darkness of the night disappear."

"yes, but that doesn't mean the night won't come again. Every time it will, I'll be there beside you until the sun rises. Though you can't have a night that lasts forever, you can have as many nights as you want."

"you're right! Today I really had fun"

"so had I. Good night!"

she leaned closer and kissed his cheek

"good night, Natsume-kun." then she closed the door.

He blushed a bit and tried to cover his big smile under his hand.

While he was heading to the car, he heard a noise, it was like someone hit something, he didn't let it bother him and went home.

In the shadow, there was a man, with a swollen hand, who saw everything.


	4. It brings back memories

driin driiin. Her telephone rang at 5.30 a.m. .

she was still half asleep and with a tired and annoyed voice she picked up.

"hello?"

silence.

"who am I talking to?"

Silence.

"Yume."

she felt a chill running through her back, she couldn't possibly forget his voice.

she instinctively hung up.

why would he call her now? three months had passed since she left. why now?

Then the phone rang again, she pretended not to hear it and she close her eyes.

when it rang the third time she answered.

"Yume-san?"

this voice was different, it was warm and kind, so much that she felt like crying. It was his voice, Natsume's voice.

"Natsume-kun! isn't it too early to call?"

"too early? what are you talking about? it's already 7 a.m."

"what? oh my! I must have fallen asleep..

yeah.. asleep.. maybe it was just a dream."

the tone of her voice suddenly changed, it was sad but relieved at the same time.

"is everything alright?"

"yes, don't worry. what did you want to talk about?"

"are free on lunch? if so, wanna join me? I found a great spot to have a pic nick!"

"really? well.. I'd love to! if you don't mind, I'd like to cook something!"

"ok then, see you later!"

she was really happy, it's been a whole week since the last time they spent sometime alone.

she was ready to call Boss and inform him that she couldn't have lunch with him today, when something caught her attention.

"it wasn't a dream."

'TWO UNANSWERED CALLS from UNKNOWN CONTACT.' was written on the display.

Later in the morning, Natsume was working with Suzuki. It had been a stressful week full of work. what made him endure it was the thought of spending lunchtime with Yume and having dinner together. he was ready to take a break when he realized much of the work was still undone.

"were you always that slow at typing?" asked him

"what do you mean?" answered Suzuki a bit offended

"don't take it the wrong way, it's just that.. well.. I thought you had finished"

"don't worry. I'll finish by lunchtime. I was just a bit spaced out. Are you taking a break?"

"yes I need to smoke a cigarette. But before that, I have to hand these documents to boss."

"ok, tell him I'll bring mine as soon as I finish."

he smiled and head over to his office. he opened the door expecting to find boss, much to his surprise he was sleeping on Yume's lap.

she told him that they were practically brother and sister, but he couldn't help but feeling a bit jealous and envy. the atmosphere that surrounded them was so peaceful and perfect, as if no one could break the balance. He didn't know how to approach them, not to mention that maybe waking up boss wasn't the best idea. before he could make a move, Yume spotted him. she smiled and greeted him, then she asked him not to make any noise otherwise boss would have woken up. therefore he decided to give the documents to her.

"see you later, I'm looking forward to it, Natsume-kun."

"me too, later." he smiled.

"Yu.." said Boss wide awake

"I thought you were sleeping.. if you're awake, move. I have to go to the restroom"

"I won't. I know that's not where you want to go. Yu.. You should know that I love you more than anyone else."

"I know."

"Therefore, I won't make you promise something like 'I won't meet him'. you can do whatever you like. However, promise just one thing. Don't fall in love with him. As long as you won't, you can even be his friend with benefits, I couldn't care less. Promise me, yu."

"you think it's easy for me?"

"no, I don't. but that's the only way to avoid suffering for you and for HIM as well."

His last words hit her violently. He was right, Natsume didn't have to be in pain because of her selfish behavoir.

"I understand. I don't want him to suffer. Nii-san, I promise I won't. if I do, I'll return home right away."

"thanks. now you can go to the restroom."

"no, I think I'll stay here a little more. it wasn't so urgent."

the promise she made was difficult to keep, because her heart was already falling for him, but she took all her strength and sealed her feelings deep down, hoping that they will never surface.

Lunchtime. The spot Natsume-kun was referring to was really wonderful, it was near the river and since it was spring, trees and flowers were blooming.

before eating they decided to have a little walk, it was so romantic, just the two of them, walking in such a beautiful envirome-...

no. stop. she had to stop thinking like that.

"yume-san? what's wrong? you're making a weird face" Natsume-kun sounded a little concerned but he tried to make her smile.

"oh nothing! I just noticed.. this place is surrounded by flowers, yet I can't see any Primrose.. isn't it strange?"

"you think so? well, unlike my little brother Iori, I know nothing about flowers, so I can't tell.

"how strange.. you usually don't talk about your family when you're with me."

"I've never noticed." his voice seemed a bit down

then he broke the heavy atmosphere that was created.

"let's go eating, our break is almost over."

they settle their things under a tree and then began to eat.

she gave him a home-made bentou and then started eating hers.

"oh" said Natsume surprised.

"what? you don't like what I cooked?"

"no, everything is delicious.. is that friend chicken?"

"yeah! It's my specialty" she said proud of herself

"indeed, it's really tasty! it just bring back some memories.." his expression suddenly became sad.

"Natsume-kun.. could it be that you have someone you can't forget?"

"no.. she's someone I MUST forget."

it changed.. he was sad at first, but after saying that, she could feel the strong will of his words. so strong, yet so heartbreaking.

she couldn't resist, she hugged him.

"maybe you think I shouldn't have, I don't care.. I think you needed one. even if you want me to let go, I won't. at the very least, not until I think it's ok."

she felt like crying. Natsume had been with her since she arrived, he had a warm smile and he cheered her up when she was down. was it wrong to help him this time? no, because she didn't want to see a Natsume like that.

"maybe you're right.." he wrapped his arms around her body and hold her tight "don't cry, ok?"

"you're in no position to cheer me up."

"sorry" he smiled then he whispered to her ear "don't let go, please."


	5. No Love nor Affection

"You're awfully late.." Boss scolded them

"sorry" they said together

"whatever.. this is the last time, got that?"

he was really angry, but not because they were together, just because they were late. she knew it was because he believed in her. she felt like someone was holding her heart in their hand. she tried to reassure herself, she did what she did because it was the right thing to do in that moment. no love nor affection.

"you were scolded because of me, I'm sorry" Natsume bowed

"don't mention it" she smiled

then he leaned closer to her "just to be clear, if being scold by Boss is the price, I don't mind arriving late everyday"

no love nor affection. no love nor affection. no love nor affection. no love nor affection.

that's what was on her mind.

"you shouldn't. you're a skilled employer, remember?"

"yeah.." he was kind of confuse by her change of attitude."oh, that reminds me.. did Suzuki bring you his documents?"

"Suzuki? No, he didn't, why do you ask?"

"he seemed a little down and slow today."

"Yu.. go check on him later"

"I would have, even if you hadn't told me.. Zuki-chan.. I wonder what could have happened."

" 'Zuki-chan?' " Natsume was more and more confused

"yeah! he's my.. well.. my son.. I guess?"

"what does that even mean? I know he's the youngest among us, but.."

Boss sighed "that's misleading, Yu.. you're LIKE a mother to him.."

"that's exactly what I said"

"No, wait.. it's true that Boss was more accurate, but I'm still confused.. he didn't explain anything!"

"well.." she began to think hard

".." Boss sighed again "to put it simply.."

"It's a long story" they said together.

Natsume gave up, he realized neither of them actually felt like talking about it. He wondered about the daddy-figure, if she was the 'mother', who would be the father? Somehow he couldn't ask.. he thought it was better not to ask.

He felt the atmosphere was getting heavier and for a brief moment, just for a moment he saw the expression on her face change.

No words could describe it, an empty gaze, yet it was filled with sadness.

"then, if you excuse me.. I have some unfinished business to take care of.." Natsume broke the silence and headed to the door.

"Wait! I'll come with you! Bad children must be punished.. right? See you later Boss!" she ran after him.

" .. I have a headache.."

Though Natsume was used to spending time alone with her, this time it felt awkward.. he wanted to know more about her, but he was unable to ask anything.. she didn't seem to be troubled by the atmosphere and that made him nervous even more.

However, it was only apperance..

her mind was occupied by this flow of thoughts

"No love nor affection, no love nor affection. We just happened to have the same destination, so why not going together? I mean.. now that I've returned.. I've become some sort of attraction, they keep looking at me and it's so annoying, that's why being with someone else, who just happen to be Natsume-kun, helps me not to think about it.. where's love in what I am doing? There is none.. No love nor affection."

"oh! Zuki-chan!" she call out for him and hugged him.

"Yu-san! everyone is watching, let me go! It's embarassing!"

"what are saying? they can look all they want! every mother has the right to embrace their children, haven't they? it's not embarassing at all" she squeezed him even harder.

"cough cough" Natsume interrupted them "yes, it is.. You're supposed to scold him for not working, not distracting him.."

"sorry.. you're right.. I just can't help it" she apologized.

Natsume didn't know what to say anymore.. now the situation is even worst than before.. he scolded her.. He didn't mean to, but before he knew it he had already spoken.

she realized he was troubled by what he said, so she smiled at him and wishpeared to his ear

"thanks for earlier! If it hadn't been for you, I would have forgotten why I was here"

He felt relieved.

"you want to scold me? Why?" Suzuki asked

"why? Because you didn't hand over the doc- hey.. what happend you your hand? It's swollen.. "

"now that you mention it.. it hurts a little"

"you idiot! you didn't notice?" she shouted "I'll bring some ice.. in the meantime go to my former office, right now!"

"ok, mom.."

"good grief.. that guy.. Sorry for all the commotion we caused.." she bowed in front of the other colleagues "I'll be going now"

"wait.. why don't we have dinner together tonight?"

"there's an Italian Restaurant near my house I'd like to try.."

"sounds great! wait for me at the entrance, I'll be there as soon as I finished. see you later" he replied happily

"later then" she smirked.

Natsume was still a bit confused about her change of attitudes during the day, nonetheless, he was happy because he could feel that the awkwardness was gone. Then it came like a thunder, his pone rang, it was an e-mail from Tsubaki.

Object: Tonight

we'll having dinner at a place famous for its sake.. I should drive, but I really want to taste it.. won't you come with us (and drive me home)?

He sighed out loud, he immediately called him to refuse but..

"Natsume! Have you read my email?"

"yes I have and-"

"you didn't have to call me to tell me you're coming! An email was enough!"

"hey listen to me!"

"I know.. you are thinking 'why should I go to a place famouse for its sake if I can't drink sake?' "

"well.. yeah.. that was one of my concern, but-"

"no need to worry! the food is delicious as well!"

"ok.. that's reassuring.. but I can't.. I'm busy!"

"come and pick us up at 7.30 pm ok?"

"wait.. I said I'm busy! now that you mention it.. you said 'us', who did you mean?"

"Kana-nii, Hika-nii and me"

"you're three grown-up and not even one of you is willing to drive? and why isn't Azusa coming?"

"why do I have to repeat myself? The sake is delicious, none of us wants to give up on tasting it.. by the way, Azusa won't come because doesn't want to deal with three drunken grown-ups.."

"What makes you think I'm okay with that?" he understood that talking served no purpose, he didn't have much of a choice "Fine.. I'll be your driver for tonight.."

"Thanks! see you later then"

Tsubaki hung up.

He decided to go to Yume, to let her know about the change of plan.. she found her with Suzuki, he was about to approch them, when he heard him raise his voice. They were arguing..

"Don't you understand how he feels?"

Then Suzuki left.. and she shouted at his back

"you would NEVER understand how I feel!"

her voice was filled with anger.

He saw her back shievering, then she sat on the floor with her back against the wall, she looked at the ceiling and he noticed a tear running through her cheeck.

he wanted to confort her, just like she did. He took a step, but then she stood up, and he instinctively hid himself, she wiped away that tears and faced forward.

In that moment, Natsume was charmed by how strong she was, by how much strenght she proved to have.

In that moment her back, which was shievering not too long ago, was firm.

In that moment her face, which was twisted in pain and rage, was even more beautiful than ever.

In that moment he fell in love with her.


	6. This is what I wanted to do since the first time we met

"natsume? Heiiiii! Are you listening?" Tsubaki was calling him in a very loud voice

"what? Oh my bad! I wasn't listening.."

"what do you want to order?"

"order? Right, I'm at that restaurant with my brothers.." he thought " I didn't even read the menu, oh.. it's here in front of me! If I told them I didn't notice I had it the whole time, they would never stop teasing me.. I'll just pick something randomly.."

"I'll have this one and that, thank you."

Natsume couldn't concentrate at all. First because he realized his feeling for Yume and second, he dumped the same Yume since his brothers wanted to come here.

"she didn't seem too sad, I mean, she just said it was fine and that we could go the next time and that made me happy because it means we will still have dinner together.. on the other hand it kind of hurt that she was completely fine with not having dinner with me tonight! I was so looking forward to it! It seems like she doesn't particularly care! I could read all over her face 'whatever'. Damn it.. I'm thinking about her again.."

He was lost in his thought, so much that he didn't notice his brothers staring at him.

Then the waiter brought the sake, they began to drink and hey looked at each other like they were agreeing it was Teasing~Time.

"Nacchan.. what's on your mind?"

"what are you talking about?"

"you can't escape us.. we know you're troubled by something! You can tell us! We can enjoy our conversation with a good sake!" added Tsubaki

"that would be nice but you drag me here knowing that I can't drink"

"well.. we didn't know you had some problems when we invited you.." said Hikaru

"I'm fine! I don't have any problem at al-"

"you do, otherwise you wouldn't have ordered something like natto, you don't like it" kaname interrupted him

"wait.. I did?"

"no you didn't, but the fact that you thought it was true means you were spacing out enough to make you choose randomly." hikaru had an amused expression.

"sigh.."

he didn't want to explain everything in details but he knew that wold have been no end of it if he had kept quiet, so he decided to tell them something, nothing too specific.

They seemed bored because what he told them was basically I have a new colleague and she's my boss BFF and I have to work more than usual because another colleague was terribly slow at work.

He skipped all the important parts, then they asked her name.

"Yume" his voice wasn't plain and monotone anymore, it became soft and in his eyes a little sparkle began to shine. Of course the big brothers noticed it and their spirits fired up right away.

They started to ask questions about her look appearance, her personality etc.. but the most important thing they asked was "how close are you?"

he couldn't answer, mostly because he didn't know. Close enough to spend lots of time alone and feeling comfortable hugging each other, then again, he realized he didn't know much about her, why she came back, what kind of life she had wherever she was, since he didn't even know where she used to live.

"you would never understand how I feel."

that words hit him..

"I wouldn't either." he murmured.

"what did you say?" Tsubaki asked confused

"Guys, I need to go.. take a cab or ask yusuke to pick you up. If he doesn't want to, you can send the cab receipt to me. See you."

"wait! What did you say? Heii!" Tsubaki was even more confused

"he left.. should we call yuuchan?"

"well.. it's true that bothering yusuke is really funny, but Natsume just dumped us! I think we should take a cab"

"yeah.. while we're at it.. why don't we go around the city a bit? There's a building in the M street I'd like to see! It's said to be amazing at night."

"but,Hiichan, isn't M street far from here and even further from home?"

"that's exactly why I want to go."

"you're evil, hika-nii! Oh well, count me in!"

"no choice.. I'm coming too!"

Natsume felt a chill running over his back. He knew something bad was going to happen, but he guessed it would because of his brothers so he didn't mind.

He thought he should have just told them to call yusuke and not that they could send him the receipt, they are going to enjoy this, he knew it.

Setting this thoughts aside, he kept on driving as fast as he could.

Something caught his attention, he stopped for a moment, there was a shop which was closing, he barely made it on time, then he jumped in his car and drove to her apartment.

He was nervous, his heart was racing, he could hear her steps as she reached the door. She opened the door, she was beautiful even when she's natural. He tried really hard not to look at her because she was wearing a pajama that expose almost all of her body.

"good evening Natsume-kun, have you come all the way here just to stare at me?"

"damn.. she noticed" he thought

"I'm sorry Yume-san, I couldn't help it.. you're stunning."

she blushed a little and tried to cover herself in embarrassment. He gave her his jacket but she still had her legs completely naked, nonetheless, he was able to concentrate better.

"please accept this as a token of my regret"

"Prime rose? Where did you find them?"

"in a shop flower near by! I remember you telling me you haven't seen them yet."

"yeah.. thank you.. you can come in, of course only if you want"

"if you don't mind.."

it wasn't his first time in her apartment, but this time was different, also because he had never seen so much of her naked skin and the fact that they were sitting awfully close didn't help him. The silence was awkward. She offered him some tea and head for the kitchen to make some.

"i used to running relays." he said

"really? That's amazing!"

"i had a brother I was really close with. Now we're not anymore."

"oh.. you must be sad.. is your relationship impossible to fix?"

"he's the boyfriend of the woman I loved."

"now it all makes sense, this is what you mean when you said you have someone you have to forget. Sorry, I didn't know.."

"that's the point, I want you to get to know me better. And I want to learn many things about you as well. The first time we hanged out together I said there are no endless night, it's still true.. but there still is time until the sun rises and I want to spend that time with you, talking about you."

"ok.. what do you want to know?"

"everything."

"too generic.. oh I can tell you something about my personality! Even if I smile and joke all the time I am a sensitive person..when you said we couldn't have dinner together, I was really hurt."

"you were?" he was smiling.

"no.. this is wrong.. we can't get closer than this.. but that would mean we would not be able to hang out together.." she thought " I really am selfish, I know I should push him away but the more I try to push the more I try to pull him closer.. if it goes on like this.. if I don't set a boundary, then.. I need to stop this.. 'you could be friends with benefits'.. boss said it was okay.. so I wouldn't break my promise if we were.. but can I really have just a physical relationship with him just because I don't want to lose him? I doesn't even make sense.. but still, it would be better than losing him forever.. as long as there is no love it should be fine. Or maybe not?" Brushing her doubt aside, she decided to act.

"hei, Natsume-kun.." she lean closer to him and gave him a quick kiss on his mouth "that's what I wanted to do since the first time we met."

he was speechless for a few seconds, then he put his hand on her cheek, pulled her face closer and kiss her again, his kiss was more passionate and deeper.

She was clearly out of breath. He smirked and said "THIS is what I wanted to do since the first time we met."

they kept on kissing, the room was becoming hotter and hotter. They were laying on the couch, he was on the top of her and was ready to take off the jacket he lend her some minutes ago.

"wait" she stopped him

"you want me to stop now? Are you for real?"

"I don't, but before we go on I need you to promise me something.."

"whatever you want" he start kissing her neck.

She grabbed his face with her hands and then looking straight in his eyes she said "what we are going to do has nothing to do with love.. we won't make love, we'll have sex."

"what? Why are you saying this?" he was confused

"because it's important that you know it.. if you don't want to have this kind of relationship with me, feel free to leave at anytime.."

"that's.." he wore a sad expression and leaned closer to her chest, he put his ear on it "are you telling me your heart is lying? I can clearly hear it beating so fast."

"well, you can't know for sure what a person is feeling."

"you're right, I don't know how you feel, but.." he took her head and put it on his chest "i can assure you this is real, my heart is racing because of you."

the sound of his heartbeat was fast and yet it was relaxing. She would have loved to keep on listening to it forever, but that was not the time.

"natsume-kun, please, I know it's unreasonable but that's all you can get from me. So please do not fall in love with me.."

"what if I already were?"

"doesn't change anything.. because we couldn't be together anyway."

"are you serious?"

"I am."

"I'm not going to ask you why, and I can't make a promise I know I'll break.. but if that's what it takes to be with you.. then I.."

she closed his mouth with hers.

"thank you for understan-"

"I promise I'll make you fall in love with me and one day we will be together."

"didn't you say you don't make promise you can't keep?"

"I did, that's why I made this promise." he kissed gently her forehead, her cheeks and then her collarbone, he was going to keep going and added "you can stop me if you don't agree"

"I think we have a deal then! Do your best!"

"you want to go in the bed?" he asked with a smirk.

Her bedroom was at the end of the corridor, maybe twenty seconds walking slowly? However you could see it in their face, those seconds were too much and they didn't want to waste more time than they already had.

"no, here is fine."

every part of their body was connected. Their moans and pant were echoing in the whole living room. Their minds were filled with each other. It was like nothing in the world mattered anymore, just the two of them. No one else.


	7. A wonderful dream

The sun had already risen. He still couldn't believe it. He turned his head and saw her. She was sleeping right next to him. He leaned closer and closer, so much that he could sense her breathing.

"she's so beautiful" he thought.

He wanted to hold her tight and smooch her but he didn't want to wake her up, it was just 5.30 AM. He was caught between reason and desire, he gently stroked her face, she smiled.

He couldn't hold back anymore, he moved her hair aside and kissed her forehead. Then he began to poke her cheeks.

"why is she smiling?" he thought "i wish she was dreaming about me."

"..ld.. cold.. it's cold" she said half awake pulling the blankets over her head.

Natsume smirked and went under the blankets too. He hugged her from behind and started kissing her shoulder, her neck, all the way to her ear and then he whispered in a low voice

"Good morning, I know you're awake"

"good morning, I know you were staring at me earlier"

"sorry" he forcefully turned her to face his direction "can I have a 'good morning kiss'?"

"sure,why not? Close your eyes."

he closed his eyes immediately, she thought it was kind of cute of him to ask for it.

"but, isn't that something lovers do?" she thought "no, I'm just give him an innocent kiss on his cheek."

he was a bit confused, that wasn't what he was expecting.

"are you being shy?" he asked "you know, we went way further than that tonight."

she blushed and smacked his head.

"ouch! What was that for?"

she took a deep breath and hid all her emotions behind a poker face.

" 'good morning kisses' are meant to be shared by lovers, our relationship is different.." as she said 'different' his heart broke a little, but he didn't know that while saying that her heart was completely torn apart.

"that means, there are other things that I would want to do with you but you would reject me.. mind to tell me what are the 'lovers-thing' we are not suppose to do?"

"well.. if you want a good-whatever kiss, that's the best you would get. No physical contact like holding hands, hugging, kissing, of course sex is fine. No dates, but for a change of pace we could go to Love Hotels. However, I wouldn't mind having dinner or lunch as we used to, as long as you don't think of it as a date because I won't. No staying over, unless we spent the night together and it would be bad to send you home in the middle of the night. That's it.. pretty easy, don't you think?"

"you think so? I don't know.. they're not easy at all, but it's fine, for now. I am gonna make you reconsider them.. well, not the first one.."

"you mean the Good-whatever thing?" she look at him with a puzzled expression

"yeah.. I think it's cute to get a kiss on the cheek" he did the same to her " don't you agree?" he look at her in the eyes intensively while asking and then he smiled.

she turned red in one second " damn it, he's right.. it's awfully cute! This is more of a lovers stuff.." then she said out loud "so what about this?" she gave him a french kiss.

"not cute, but not bad either. I sort of hate it, because it reflects the relationship you want us to have.. however.. I can't say it didn't fire me up."

"i can feel it." she said closing the distance between their bodies.

This is not what he wanted, but it was impossible to hold back now. He wanted her as much as she wanted him, they were burning in the flames of their passion.

"ready for another round?"

"do you even need to ask?"

they started kissing each other deeply until they were almost out of breath.

He stoke her face and licked his lips

"I like the expression you're making, it's erotic." he said with a smirk

"I like yours" she said "you have a naughty smile on your face."

he remembered her smiling face while she was asleep and asked

"what were you dreaming of? You were smiling cutely"

"something wonderful, but I won't tell you.. it's a secret."

"so it turns out she wasn't dreaming about me" he thought disappointed, but he cheered himself up immediately thinking that he was able to make her change one of her 'not to do things' pretty easily and that means changing her mind wasn't impossible.

"natsume-kun, don't stop. Keep going."

"well then, I won't hold back if you ask with such a desperate voice."

As he was pleasuring her, she clung to his back, tighter and tighter as if she didn't want to let go of him. She closed her eyes and she could see what she was dreaming of earlier. Natsume and her walking together while holding hands, sometime they stopped just to have a quick kiss.

"a wonderful dream indeed." she whispered as a tear run through her face.

Day by day, week by week, month by month, time passed by, nonetheless, there were no progresses in their relationship. Not the ones he wanted.

"being in love is tough" thought Natsume while sighing.

He was walking towards his office, when he spotted Yume and the Boss. They were discussing some important matters,or so it seemed, while having a break in the smoking area. He was thinking about joining them but suddenly suzuki appeared.

"Yu-san, there's someone who wants to speak to you right now." said Suzuki passing his cellphone to her.

Her face went pale in a second. She knew who it was. And she didn't want to answer.

"my break is over, I need to go." she put out the cigarette in attempt to leave.

"don't you want to talk with your-"

"SHUT UP! I just need to go back to work and you should too."

she walked away. "Her voice was trembling, was she scared?" thought natsume. He was wondering about who could that someone be.

"you were lying.." said Boss in a monotone voice "no one is on the phone with you.. what were you trying to do? Are you planning something?"

"you could tell? Eheh.. maybe.. who knows." as he was saying that he made an eye contact with Natsume and smirked.

Natsume was finishing to fill some documents, from time to time he glanced at Suzuki but he was behaving as he usually did.

"he knew I was listening to them earlier." he thought "or maybe I'm imagining things." .

A text interrupted his flow of thoughts.

"I'm leaving now, I have a meeting to attend.

9 pm at my apartment. Okay?

See you later.

Yume"

he smiled and replied right away

"ok,

I look forward to spend time with you."

his doubts were brushed away. Even if there was something she was hiding from him,it was fine.. there must be a reason why she can't tell him. When he finally was able to cheer, his phone rang. It was azusa, he had a bad feeling and thought it was better if he didn't answer. Then again, it's his triplet, he couldn't ignore him.

"Natsume? You sure took your time to pick up the phone.."

"well, I was busy.. so, do you need something?" he asked that praying that he would say he just wanted to say hello.

"we're having a family din-"

"no, thank you.. I have other plans." he interrupted him because he knew how that was going to end.

"rude. I didn't even finish talking.. you will come.. you need to make up for the time you dumped tsubaki and the others.."

"what? I paid for the taxi and just so you know it was really expensive! I wonder where they went.."

"that's a wonderful opportunity to ask. Listen, you can come and say hello and leave.. ok? Masa-nii was the one who came up with this idea.. he just want to check out how you are doing."

"what time are we supposed to meet?"

"7.30 pm"

"fine.. see you later."

he closed the call.

He began to think if he should let Yume know about it. However, he was confident he would have been able to meet her anyway.

He finished some paper work and then headed out.

As soon as he got at the sunrise residence, he felt a bit nostalgic.

"it's been a long time" he thought.

He took a deep breath and went in. most of the brothers were there, he checked the time, it was 7.20 pm. He arrived pretty early.

"ah! Nakkun~" as wataru shouted, Subaru, who was sitting next to him, looked at him.

"Natsu-nii, good evening"

it was the first time after so much time that he met him.

"subaru, good evening.." he tried to act naturally "how is your training going?"

Subaru then began to explain how hard is training now that he is a PRO and discuss with him some sport related stuff.

As they were talking, Masaomi asked to speak with Natsume. He said he was glad he could come and talk a bit. When he returned to the living room, he saw Ema sitting next to subaru.

Suddeny, his heart began to ache. He wanted to get out of there. He didn't want to spend time seeing them together. And yet, while the thought of leaving was crossing his mind, he remembered Yume, he remembered that they will meet tonight, he remembered that he didn't have to run away like a coward because she would have surely disapproved.

Thinking about her made him wanted to see her, but since that was impossible, he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number.

"Natsume-kun? What's wrong?"

"nothing.. sorry I know you are at a meeting, but.. I really wanted to hear your voice."

".. you sure nothing is wrong?"

"are you worried about me?" he said in a happy tone "I'm kidding, I know you aren't"

"idiot. I may be, a little."

"that's enough for me" he smiled, he was grateful he could talk a bit with her "now I need to go.. see y-"

in that moment Hikaru appeared and as soon as he saw Natsume's expression he understood he was talking with a woman.

"Natsume? Who are you talking to? Are you cheating on me?" he said using his female voice.

Natsume felt like the ground was falling apart.

"Yume-san.. please don't misunderstand.."

"You have another one? Even though you had such a good time with the both of us.." added Hikaru

"Indeed" Tsubaki, who pooped out of nowhere, used all his skills as a voice actor to imitate a female.

"yume-san.. I swear.. it's not what it sounds like.." he was wondering what was better to do first, kill his brothers or explain the situation.

"It's okay.. you don't owe me an explanation.. you can do whatever you want.. remember?"

"But.." before he could end the sentence he was interrupted.

"I told you it's okay.. anyway.. the meeting might take longer than I expected.. it would be better if you didn't come.. see you tomorrow."

"hey! Wait!"

she hung up.

In that moment he stared at his brothers with a frighted look.

"scary~ you resemble Azusa when you make that face, of course he is cuter." said Tsubaki

"I agree, well, you are triplets after all.." added Hikaru.

"what did I miss?" Kaname joined the conversation

"why do you keep appearing so suddenly?" he asked annoyed.

"maybe it's because you were in the way to go the living room, where everyone stays while waiting for dinner, you reap what you sow.." hikaru teased him.

"whatever.." he sighed realizing he was right " and by the way.. since you are all here.. where the heck did you go last time? The taxi fare was really high!"

"where? mm.. we visited some beautiful buildings.. it was fun, next time you should come too~" as Tsubaki was saying that, the three of them look at each other and began to laugh.

"why you.." Natsume was really irritated but decided to let it go.

"so? Aren't you telling us who were you talking to?" Kaname asked curious.

"like hell I will.. also, we should have dinner.. it's already kind of late.."

"we are waiting for Fuuto and Iori.. being in the entertainment business is not easy, you know? They should arrive in 30 minutes. You have more than enough time to tell us everything."

"No way.. I'm going home.." he was ready to escape from his brothers when Azusa stopped him.

"where do you think you're going? We haven't had dinner yet.."

"I-"

"you are staying, right?" said Azusa in a calm but strict voice.

"wow! Azusa is cuter and he is also definitely scarier~." said Tsubaki proud.

In the end Fuuto and Iori came and everyone was having dinner happily, everyone but Natsume. He was feeling down, and was eating slowly.. knowing that he didn't have to rush since she wouldn't have met Yume. The big brothers felt guilty. Looking at him was almost painful. Even Fuuto gave up on teasing him because he didn't react at all. They wanted to make up for what they did by calling the person he was talking to earlier and explain. They stole the phone from his jacket while he was in the bathroom.

"Oh no! It's looked!" said Tsubaki

"try his birth date" suggested Hikaru

"you think he's so simple minded?" said Tsubaki while trying "oh.. it's unlocked now"

they look at each other and sighed " he really is"

they look through the recent calls and called the first name that appeared.

"you sure are too talkative today, Natsume-kun.." Yume replied " I'm taking a bath, so be quick."

"that guy is never going to be TOO talkative." said Tsubaki

she stayed silent for a moment and checked the phone to see if she misread the name.

The call was from Natsume, she was sure.. but she was also confused.

"ehm.. would you mind telling me how you are?"

"I am Natsume's triplet.."

"ok.. can I do something for you?"

"well.. I wanted.. actually WE wanted to apologize for what happened earlier."

"earlier? What do you mean?" she was even more confused

"remember the two girl with Natsume? It was my older brother and me."

"you mean you have an incestuous relationship with your brother? "

" what? no.. it means we pretended to be women to tease him."

"pff.." she bagan to laugh "that's funny! I totally thought you were women, where is he now?"

"he's in the bathroom.. he is a bit depressed because of the misunderstand we created."

"really?Okay..refer that to him 'I managed to come home earlier, come as soon as you can. I'll be here waiting for you'"

"we will. Just to be sure.. when you said 'here' did you mean in the bath tub?"

"i'll leave that to your imagination. Bye."

as Natsume came back from the bathroom, he saw Tsubaki and Hikaru with his phone and was really worried about what they might have done, but they explain the situation and referred her message.

He still didn't believe she said that. He wanted to leave right away because he didn't what her to wait and he couldn't wait to be with her either.

However, as always, something came up and he had to stay until 11.30 PM.

"it's late.. it will be too late by the time I reach her home.. but I do want to see her. I don't care.. even if it's for a second.. I want to see her.."

he drove as fast as he could, he arrived at her apartment at midnight. Luckily he had a copy of her key.

It was dark, she was probably asleep.

He took of his shoes and his jacket. He silently head for her room.

She was sleeping as he predicted. He stroke her head gently. And kissed her forhead.

"Sorry, I'm late" he whispered.

According to what she said, he couldn't stay over unless they spent the night together. So he was ready to leave.

"Thanks God I didn't wait in the Bath Tub" she smiled weakly half asleep.

"did I wake you up? Sorry.."

"don't worry.. Natsume-kun.. you can sleep here if you want.. there are some extra large t-shirt you can use as a pjs in that closet."

"are you sure.. I mean, I would be glad to, but.."

"didn't I tell you not to worry? It's chilly tonight and I don't feel like looking for a blanket and you have a high body temperature."

"i'm not a heater.. but for tonight is fine."

he put the t-shirt on and laid next to her, then he couldn't hold back anymore and he embraced her tightly.

"don't say anything.. this way is easier to be a heater." he said.

"ok.." she placed her ear on his heart.. and it was making her feel sleepy.

Suddenly Natsume realized that she had a double bed despite living alone, she had men clothes though it was clear she didn't usually wear them.

"say Yume-san.."

"yes?" she was half asleep

"nothing.."

before falling asleep, he remembered Suzuki's words.. 'don't you understand how HE feels?' or 'someone wants to talk with you'..

he got what was happening but he decided to pretend not to see the truth that obviously put in front of him.


	8. What are you talking about

"I want to ask, I want to know more, but even if I did, she wouldn't answer me." was the only thought that occupied his mind.

He kept wondering if 'HE' was the reason why they couldn't fall for each other, who he was to her or which role Suzuki played in all of it.

He didn't want to ask him and then he remembered that Boss was her best friend so he should know something. He knew it wasn't the best idea, but still,he thought that it was better than ask Suzuki.

He went to his office hoping to find him alone, but as always he was with Yume.

"Good morning Natsume-kun! Want to join us for a cup of tea?"

"Good morning you two, well.. actually I was.." he glanced at Boss and then gave up "never mind, I'll be glad to."

they were enjoying their tea, when her phone rang. She suddenly felt a chill running through her spine. She stared at the display with a blank expression.

"Yu, if you want I can answer in your place." Boss asked worried.

"it's okay, if you excuse me, I need to answer this." she left the office in a hurry.

Boss was looking at her as she going out with painful eyes, he sighed and then kept drinking his tea. Natsume realized it was the right situation to ask.

"you seem in pain, Boss. Is she talking to a persistent client?"

"I wish"

"who is she talking to then?"

in that moment, Boss saw through his intention. He looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I am not supposed to be the one to tell you, you should ask her."

"but she won't answer me" he raise his voice a bit out of irritation.

"then what made you think that I would? I know you vaguely understood what's going on. Now I'm gonna ask you something and if your answer satisfy me, I might tell you something."

"fine." he was a bit confused.

"why do you want to know?"

that question had many answers, because he wanted to get to know her better, because he wanted to know if he was playing the role of a lover, because he felt like they could get closer this way or because he desperately wanted her to fall in love with him and wanted to know if it was impossible, but then he remembered the most important reason.

"because sometimes she looks really sad and I want to know why,so that I can protect her."

as he was saying that his stare was firm and strong.

Boss acknowledged his determination and smiled.

"I like that answer. Okay, I can only tell you this.. she knows."

"can you be a little more specific, please?"

"she knows that you realized something but she doesn't want to tell you because she's scared. However, if you look at her in the same way you looked at me before and show her how determinate you are, she will tell you everything you want to know. Just a little warning, it might hurt you. Nonetheless, if you are still willing to know.."

"thank you, Boss."

he stood up and bow. He looked at the clock and decided to go back to his office.

"wait.." Boss called out for him "you don't need to thank me.. I was the one who asked her not to fall for you."

"then why.."

"because now I know that you can make her happy."

"excuse me, Boss? Everything is ready." suddenly a manager appeared.

"Asahina, I have to go on a business trip now.. I'll be back in a week. See ya!"

As Boss was leaving, he smiled. He took out his phone and text her.

To : Yu

object : I'm leaving for a trip

Yu, I'm leaving for a trip, I'll see you in a week.

Forget about our promise,

be happy.

Boss.

PS: I'll try my best to help you achieve happiness.

At first she was puzzled because she didn't understand the message, then she looked up and saw Natsume, he looked like he was looking for something and when he noticed her he smiled and walked towards her.

Her heart stopped. She understood now what he meant. She was on the verge of tears for happiness, because she could finally tell him how deeply in love she was with him, but then a face pooped up in her mind.

"no.." she thought "I don't want him to know.. I don't want to talk about it.."

she turned around and then began to run away from him.

Natsume was obviously confused about her reaction since it wasn't what he was expecting.

He took a deep breath and chased her.

"are you seriously running away from a former long-distance runner?"

in a blink of an eye he reached her and caught her in her arms.

He held her tightly.

"Yume." he whispered in her ear "don't run away from me."

She held him too, and she started to cry.

He wiped away her tears and smiled.

"you're beautiful even when you cry."

"are you a Do-S?" she laughed

"can I kiss you? And just so you know, I want to kiss you in the same way a man kisses the woman he loves."

"you can, I won't reject you, in the same way a woman will never push away the man she loves."

they look into each other eyes for a brief second, before the distance between them shortened. That second, when everything around them could happen but they would care, because it belonged to them.

A gentle kiss between lovers, they smiled at each other and kissed again and again.

That night they went to her apartment, Natsume was acting differently and she noticed it right away.

They went in her room, as soon as they closed the door, they start making out. He pushed her on the bed, in a aggressive but gentle way in the same time. He was as passionate as he has always been but he also seemed more delicate.

"Natsume-kun? What's wrong?"

"what do you mean?"

"are you acting shy? It's not the first time we-"

"yes, it is. It's the first time we make LOVE. Because now you are finally in love with me."

"what are you talking about? I fell for you a long time ago."

"so did I" he smiled.

"Yume-san. There's something I'd like you to tell me. I think you know what I mean.. whenever you feel like talking, I'll be there to listen. Please remember that I want to protect you from anything that makes you sad."

"the time has come, hasn't it? Okay, I will tell you everything, but not now. Because now I want to enjoy this happy moment to the fullest."

Suddenly her phone rang again, but it was buried under their clothes and their voices were covering the ring tone.


	9. Her story

CHAPTER 9 : HER STORY

It was definitely not the first time she woke up next to him.  
However, something felt different.   
His strong arms, tightly wrapped around her, were really warm.  
“I swear I'll never forget this warmth.” she whispered.  
“You have no reason to. I'll keep hugging you every night.” he opened one eye.  
“you should have told me you were awake” she pretended to be mad at him and rolled to the other side of the bed.  
He immediately caught her again.  
“I love you, Yume. Today as well.” he said with a serious face.  
“so do I.” she smiled and kissed him.  
They both knew that soon she would have told him everything she was hiding.  
But they also knew that knowing the truth would hurt him and talking about it would make her suffer.  
That's why they were enjoying their little happy time before the thunder would crash it.  
Yume let out a big sigh and suddenly stood up.  
She put some clothes on and went in the kitchen to make some coffee.  
“Come, Natsume. If we don't do it now, I feel like I will just avoid the matter forever.”  
He stood up, looking for his clothes and as he was walking towards the kitchen he felt like the hallway was becoming longer and longer.  
He stopped.  
He took a deep breath and walked in.  
“please have a sit.” she said as she was pouring the coffee.  
For a moment neither of them talked. All the question he had disappeared from his mind, but a new one was there instead. Do I really need to know?   
He laughed nervously and then smacked his cheeks.  
The look on her face was priceless. He could tell she was either wondering if that hurt or why he did that, or maybe both.  
He wanted to run away as much as she did. But he knew she would never open up to him if she sensed he was scared.  
He reached out for her hand and she tightly squeezed it.  
“which one will be easier for you? Talking or answer to questions?” he asked.  
“let's start with questions, shall we?”  
“okay. What's your favorite season?”  
“what the.. I guess it's spring.”  
“What's your shoe size?”  
“6”  
“Are you engaged?”  
she waited a while to answer.  
“no.” she looked elsewhere “I'm actually married.”  
he couldn't hide the shock on his face.  
She stood up and went to her room in order to get the the ring she was hiding.  
She put it on the table and they both began to stare at it with empty eyes.  
“have you been living with your husband here? Is that why you have a double-size bed and men clothes?”  
“yes,I have. Not for long though. 6 months?”  
“do you love him?”  
“I did.”  
“then what about now?”  
“no. I don't feel anything for him now.”  
“why did you marry him?”  
she took a deep breath and smiled.  
“That's a long story.. are you ready?”

It all began when Boss and Yume decided to open a Game Company.  
They were confident they would become the biggest Company in Japan, they were young and kind of immature. Thinking that all their plans would work out somehow.   
They borrowed a huge amount of money from a Chinese company and set everything up.  
After 8 months they didn't have any significant connection nor games to sell, the employee were starting to feel unsatisfied by their broken promises and left, one after another.   
In the end, just the two of them remained.  
Soon the Chinese Company claimed their money back and since they couldn't repay their debt, they personally went to the president office to beg him to give them more time.  
“4 months..” she said while bowing “ 4 months and I promise you we will pay you back.”  
“I can't accept that.. Oh! I've got an idea. If you don't give me the money back by 4 months, your debt will duplicate. What do you think?”  
“but that's..”  
before she could finish the sentence, Boss stepped in the conversation.  
“thank you for your understanding. We gladly agree.”   
Boss shook his head to stop Yume from further arguing.  
As soon as they closed the door of his office, Yume glanced at Boss.  
“why did you accept that agreement? We could have work out something a little bit more advantageous for us.”  
“Yume, remember when we decided to set up a Game Company? You promised me we would become the best. None of our employee believed you. But I still do. That's why I know we can do it.”  
For a moment she was speechless.  
Before she could say anything, a voice interrupted her.  
“That's touchy and sweet, but it's not gonna help you make some connection.”  
standing behind them, there was a elegant young man in a suit.  
“you are?” she asked.  
“a helpful man who is interested in you, young lady.”  
that was their first encounter. Zai Xi, the man who was going to be her husband.  
He introduced them to little companies and had them join fancy cocktail parties with big companies representative.  
Since they were Zai's friends, people treated them with regards and offered them to make deals. The exact opposite of the past 8 months, when people looked down on them.  
Zai was handsome, always composed and organize.  
Everyone admire him, Yume and Boss were no exception.  
After 4 months, they managed to pay off their debt.  
As a token of their thankfulness, he asked Yume to go on a date with him.  
They started dating soon after that.  
After a year, Zai proposed to her.  
She was so happy. She accepted without thinking twice.  
Thinking about it now, it was weird that he asked her to marry him without saying “I love you”. Not even once.  
However, her own love was covering her eyes and ears.   
She thought it was enough for the both of them.  
Suzuki was hired when they began to live together. He really did get along with Zai.  
Everything felt like a dream. She was going to marry the man she had always admire.   
They had a “child”, Suzuki, the company was getting bigger and bigger.  
As someone said, it turned into a shark.  
Soon after they got married he had to transfer to China for work and they moved.  
Leaving the company the built and her best friend was hard.  
She smiled and left the company on Boss' care.  
She knew it was in good hands, which is way she could go without regrets.  
That was a months before Natsume was hired.  
Their happy life lasted a year and a half more or less.  
They never talked about worked and she was worried because the neighbor told her he was messing around with the wrong people.  
When she asked him, he just told her she shouldn't be concern about it.  
His night out increased and when his “colleagues” came over for dinner, she wasn't allowed to sit with them.  
Days kept passing by without any progression. They hardly talked and he began to avoid her as much as possible.  
Three years passed since they moved.  
She started feeling empty.  
“what should I do, Boss?” she asked when he came over.  
“I don't know for sure.. But I think you should give him your support. He's not an idiot, he knows what he's doing.”   
His words reassure her. He was right. Without him they wouldn't have gone that far.  
She kept hoping that one day the Zai she loved would come back.  
One night, almost a year passed since Boss came over, he came back home earlier and they had dinner together.  
Just like the old times. Laughing and eating together.  
Then the moment that change her life came.  
“you know.. I have problems at work.. we did the wrong investment and now we are in big troubles.”  
she was glad he was finally relying on her.  
“I'm sorry to hear that, honey. Just let me know if there's something I can do for you.”  
“I'm glad you think so, because he said that he would cancel the debit if I let him sleep with you once.”  
her whole body froze.   
“what did you say?” she asked hoping to have misheard him.  
“he wants to sleep with you and you will do it, right? “  
“how could I? I'm your wife. I thought you loved me..”  
“when did I ever tell you I loved you?”  
“then why did you marry me?”  
“don't you remember what I said when we first met? I was interested in you because I thought your beauty might help me out sometime in the future.”  
Her whole world crushed beneath her feet.  
She looked at him and all she could see was a relaxed smile.  
Her gaze became empty.   
“well, now that everything is settled.. I'll go in my office and make some arrangements.”  
he excused himself and left.  
Her knees couldn't support the weight of her despair anymore and soon she was on the floor.  
She couldn't bring herself to talk with him.   
The following day the man she was supposed to sleep with came.  
“enjoy.” said Zai.  
That word broke her even more.   
Just as an empty shell. She laid down and didn't move an inch.  
As soon as Zai and that man left, she took the phone and dialed Boss' number.  
“Yu? Sorry, but I need to go to a meeting soon, so..”  
“..”  
“Yu?”  
“.. hey.. Boss.. has my apartment been sold already?”  
“? No, not yet. I'm working on it. Why do you ask?”  
in that moment, the tears she was holding back overflew.  
“can I go back? Is it okay if I come back?”  
“what happened, Yume?”  
“I want to go back to Japan, I don't want to stay here anymore”

“that's my story.. you're actually the second person to hear it.”  
the cup of coffee already cooled down.  
He stood up without saying a word, she didn't dare to look at him.  
He kissed her forehead.  
“thank you for telling me your story. I'm here with you now.”  
she smiled as a tear ran through her cheek.  
“I love you, Natsume. I really do. But.. one day I will go back to my husband.”  
he was shocked and confused.  
“why would you go back? I mean.. after what he did..”  
“because he is the major financial support our company has. If he wanted to, he could make us go bankrupt. I don't want to it to happen. This company is the realization of our dreams. Boss and I had a hard time, but we managed to get here. I won't destroy it.”  
“but..”  
“and this company is the place where I met you. I want it to stay the way it is, a shelter for my soul when I'm hurt.”  
“.. aren't you selfish?”  
“pardon?”  
“ ' a shelter for you, when you are hurt'.. what about me? What about Boss? What happen if we are hurt?”  
“I.. I..” she hesitated.  
“Stop it right there. It's not just you anymore. it's US.”  
“I'll try to keep that in mind” she laughed covering her crying eyes with her hands.  
They spent the day cuddling and relaxing, but as Natsume thought nothing could interrupt their happiness, a cell phone rang.


End file.
